


the first of april

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Courfeyrac interrupts him by jumping up from the couch as if Combeferre’s touch had suddenly burned him. He stares at Combeferre with wide eyes, Combeferre’s forehead creasing in confusion. “Courf, what-““That’s not funny,” Courfeyrac snaps, his eyes filling up with tears. Without another word he runs out the door, leaving the whole room in shocked silence.(it's April Fools' day, and miscommunications ensue)
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	the first of april

“What are you doing?” Combeferre asks slowly, standing behind where Courfeyrac is seated on the couch. 

Courfeyrac jumps slightly, his scissors nearly cutting off Nicolas Cage’s head as he does. “How long have you been standing there?” he asks, setting the paper down on the coffee table and picking up an uncut one.

Combeferre walks around to examine the clutter of papers. “Not long. My curiosity had to break the silence.”

“Well, I am replacing some of the people in the photographs in this apartment with pictures of Nic Cage until Enjolras notices, since now you’re out of the game,” Courfeyrac responds simply. 

Combeferre nods, looking amused. “Right. And you’re doing this because...?”

Courfeyrac laughs. “It’s hilarious and harmless. Need I have any other reason?”

"I guess not," Combeferre shrugs. “I’m guessing you have about another thirty minutes until Enjolras gets out of bed. Want coffee?”

“Perfect. And yes, that would be great,” Courfeyrac looks up and smiles at him, butterflies filling his stomach at the smile he gets in return. He refocuses on the task at hand. Now is not the time to get distracted by his incredibly handsome best friend. Last April Fools', Combeferre rolled his eyes and promised that this would be the year he would participate in the pranks. And if Courfeyrac lets his guard down, he might just fall victim to one. 

“Should I even bother asking how you got in here?” Combeferre asks a few minutes later, carefully setting the coffee down on a free spot of the table. Courfeyrac takes a sip before realizing this could be a trick, but no, his coffee is made perfectly with just the right amount of cream and sugar. Courfeyrac definitely doesn’t think about how he wouldn’t mind if Combeferre made his coffee for him every morning. That’s too domestic and cute for his heart to handle this early in the morning. 

Courfeyrac realizes Combeferre is waiting for a response and he blinks, cheeks reddening slightly. “Sorry, what was that?” 

“I said,” Combeferre starts, trying not to laugh. “Should I bother asking how you got in here?”

Courfeyrac grins. “I planned ahead. I asked Grantaire for the key Enjolras gave him. Once he realized it was for a worthy cause, he agreed.” 

Courfeyrac ropes Combeferre into helping him tape the pictures of Nicolas Cage onto the photos of all their friends. When they first got the apartment, Courfeyrac got the two roommates a bunch of mismatched photo frames as a house warming gift to make the place more personal. He's very glad he did, he thinks to himself as he tapes Nic Cage’s face so it looks like Enjolras is kissing his cheek and not Grantaire’s. 

They’re admiring their handiwork when Enjolras walks in through the front door, scowling slightly. “Very funny, Courf.”

Courfeyrac gapes at him. “Did you...did you climb down the fire escape and come up here instead of asking one of us to unlock your door for you?”

“I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction,” Enjolras crosses his arms across his chest. “Real clever, switching my doorknob so it locks from the outside. I assume I won’t find the screwdriver in its usual spot?”

Courfeyrac grins and pulls the tool out of his pocket. “Here you go.”

Enjolras takes it from him. “By the time I finish rearranging my doorknob again, you better have a cup of coffee waiting for me. And no funny business.”

He disappears down the hallway and Courfeyrac bursts out laughing. “I forget how stubborn that man can be. Now, do you want to make breakfast together?” 

Making breakfast goes smoothly without any more pranks, although Courfeyrac still watches Combeferre carefully. He has a stellar poker face. Whatever tricks he has up his sleeve, they must be really big, because he’s saving them for something. Courfeyrac shrugs and doesn’t mention it, guessing his friend is waiting for everyone to let their guard down and have the element of surprise on his side. If anything, Courfeyrac will pretend like it’s a normal day and then act surprised later so Combeferre agrees to participate in next year’s April Fools' day as well. He’s done his share of letting his sisters prank him so they can enjoy the day, he can do the same for his friend. 

Except Combeferre doesn’t do anything as the three of them eat pancakes, or when they lounge in the living room afterward, or when they take a walk in the park. Everything is so normal that Courfeyrac is starting to wonder whether or not Combeferre has anything planned at all, but he decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

Courfeyrac decides to pull Enjolras aside as their friends start to gather in the apartment for a movie night later that evening. Enjolras still hasn’t noticed the photos, but on the way to the kitchen Courfeyrac gives a wink to Jehan when he catches them admiring one of the group photos where half of them are Nic Cage. 

“What is it?” Enjolras asks when Courfeyrac finishes dragging him into the kitchen. 

Courfeyrac glances around. The kitchen is fairly open to the rest of the apartment, but it looks like no one is paying attention to them, and Combeferre is still engrossed in conversation with Joly on the sofa. “Do you know what prank Combeferre is planning? Did he ask for your assistance?”

Enjolras raises an eyebrow. “It’s April Fools', not a secret mission. But no, he didn’t mention anything to me. He probably forgot about it.”

“No, he can’t have! He promised me last year that he’d put together a good one for this year. But he still hasn’t done anything.”

“You’re overthinking it, Courf,” Enjolras puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “If he has something planned, maybe it’ll happen while everyone is here.” 

Courfeyrac nods. That does make sense. “Alright, thanks. Keep your guard up.”

Enjolras smirks, looking up as Grantaire and Bahorel enter the apartment. Grantaire is holding a box of donuts, and Courfeyrac excitedly takes it off his hands and immediately opens it on the counter.

The lid has 'Happy April Fools' day!' written in sharpie, a veggie tray where the donuts should be. Courfeyrac’s jaw drops in shock and betrayal, and Grantaire laughs for several moments before Bahorel pulls out an identical box from behind his back. “Don’t worry, we brought the donuts, too. Just wanted to see your reaction.”

Courfeyrac laughs, punching them both in the arm. “I can’t believe I fell for that! Good one, you two.” 

They set both boxes of donuts on the kitchen counter (Courfeyrac has Bahorel show him the pastries to avoid being pranked twice, then they close the boxes to let their other friends experience the prank firsthand). As more people show up, the donuts are joined by pizza boxes, soda bottles, and a variety of chips. 

It’s Jehan’s turn to pick the movie, and they excitedly choose to watch Tangled. Despite the fact that they already watched this movie twice in March, no one complains, and Courfeyrac is perfectly content with snuggling into Combeferre’s side the whole time, forgetting about any pranks and letting himself enjoy the night.

* * *

“Are you crying? Again?” Combeferre asks Courfeyrac during the credits, surprised. 

“Can you blame me?” Courfeyrac sobs, pulling back from where his tears were getting on Combeferre’s shirt. “It’s such a beautiful ending!”

“Your tears don’t happen to have magical properties, do they?” Eponine asks from where she is lying on the ground. 

“I wish,” Courfeyrac laughs. “Does anyone have a tissue?”

“Here, let me,” Combeferre says gently, and Courfeyrac turns to him. Combeferre takes his sleeve and wipes Courfeyrac’s tears carefully, smiling gently at him. He tries not to let his gaze linger on Courfeyrac's lips or think about how close their faces are to each other.

“I'm in love with you,” Combeferre says quietly, and Courfeyrac freezes. 

“What did you just say?” he asks, voice strangled.

Combeferre's eyes widen. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but now that he has, he clears his throat and holds eye contact with Courfeyrac, feeling determined. 

“I...I love you Courf. Or, should I say, you’re my new dream?” he smiles. “I think I have-“

Courfeyrac interrupts him by jumping up from the couch as if Combeferre’s touch had suddenly burned him. He stares at Combeferre with wide eyes, Combeferre’s forehead creasing in confusion. “Courf, what-“

“That’s not funny,” Courfeyrac snaps, his eyes filling up with tears. Without another word he runs out the door, leaving the whole room in shocked silence. Marius quickly detangles himself from Cosette in their spot on the love seat and follows, nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushes out. 

Enjolras stands up from the couch cushion he was sharing with Grantaire, giving Combeferre a wide eyed look. Enjolras opens his mouth, and Grantaire nudges his boyfriend with his foot. “Go,” he says quietly. “I’ll explain.”

Enjolras gives him a grateful look, then he’s out the door, too. 

“I’m sorry, I should go talk to him-“ Combeferre starts, his face hot with shame and embarrassment. 

“Combeferre,” Musichetta says gently, moving over to fill the empty seat next to him. “Do you know what day it is?” 

Combeferre feels even more confused now. “Did I forget something? I know it’s not his birthday...”

“It’s April Fools' day,” Grantaire tells him, running a hand through his curls. “And Courfeyrac was expecting you to pull a big prank. He told Enjolras, and Enjolras told me.”

Combeferre lets the words sink in. “Wait. He doesn’t think...”

By the glum looks on everyone’s faces, he gets his answer. 

“But it’s not a prank!” he insists. “I do love him!”

“We know,” Cosette says softly. “Now go make sure he knows that, too.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He bolts out of the room, mind racing and heart pounding. He has no idea where to go, but his feet take him to the stair well. He’s running down when he slows his steps, hearing whispers. He follows the sound to the last flight of stairs, leading to the basement laundry room, and he stops at the top. 

Courfeyrac is in Marius’s arms, shoulders shaking, and Enjolras is sitting two steps above them with a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. Combeferre clears his throat and Enjolras and Marius look up at him. 

“Courfeyrac, can I speak with you?” he asks. 

Marius whispers something to Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac nods, wiping his face with his hands before letting go of his roommate. Marius and Enjolras give Combeferre half-smiles as they pass him on the landing, leaving the two of them alone. 

Combeferre walks down and hesitantly takes a seat on the same step as his friend, giving Courfeyrac a foot or two of space between them. Courfeyrac won’t look at him, staring at his hands in his lap, and it breaks Combeferre’s heart. 

“Courf,” he says once he finds his voice again. “I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It just slipped out, and, I didn’t time it that well. I had a whole speech prepared that I’ve practiced writing out a dozen times, but that flew out the window and the words just...came out.”

“What do you mean?” Courfeyrac sniffs, voice shaky. “You had planned it differently? I think it would’ve hurt either way.”

Combeferre frowns at the bitterness in his tone. “No, Courf, that’s not...listen, I forgot that today is April Fools' day.”

Courfeyrac pauses, finally turning his head to meet Combeferre’s gaze. His eyes are red and still watery with tears. “You...you forgot?”

“Yes,” Combeferre nods quickly. “I had no idea. I didn’t have anything planned.”

“What about the pranks I pulled on Enjolras this morning?”

Combeferre shrugs. “I thought you were bored.”

“And the box of donuts? With the veggie tray inside?” 

Combeferre frowns. “I don’t care for donuts, I didn’t even see that.”

“Then you...” Courfeyrac frowns in concentration, the wheels turning. “You really do love me?”

“Yes,” Combeferre breathes. “I love you, Courfeyrac, I love you so so much. Trust me, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell you for ages, I never would’ve done it as a prank. So if you want to pretend like it never happened, and you just want to keep being friends, I understand. Just know that I was being genuine.”

Courfeyrac’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh trust me, I am very much in love with you, too, and this is not a prank either. The whole world can see I have heart eyes for you, I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out by now.”

Combeferre blinks, then a wide smile spreads across his face. “Oh. That's...that's great! Can I...can I kiss you now?”

Courfeyrac eagerly scoots closer to him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He puts his hand on the back of Combeferre’s neck and their lips meet. It’s slow, and chaste, but the two fit together perfectly. Combeferre grins against his lips and Courfeyrac pulls back. 

“Oh my gosh,” Courfeyrac hides his face in his hands, groaning. “I can’t believe this. You confessed your love to me after Tangled, my all-time favorite movie, and instead of it being the most romantic moment of my life, I ruined it because I had my head stuck in the 'Combeferre Is Trying to Prank Me' gutter!” 

Combeferre laughs, pulling one of Courfeyrac’s hands away to grab it and intertwine their fingers. Courfeyrac looks up at Combeferre and then smiles down at their hands. “I think this makes a better story.”

“Okay, well, I would very much like to date you, but can we not do that until tomorrow? I think I would die if our anniversary is April Fools' day, of all days.”

Combeferre’s chest bursts with warmth and he is unable to keep the giddy smile off his face. Dating. Anniversary. Courfeyrac wants to do this for real, just like he wants. He squeezes his hand. “That’s fine with me. And next year I’ll be sure to pull some elaborate prank to make up for missing this year. Everything romantic is off limits, though,” he adds. 

Courfeyrac sighs in relief. “This isn’t how I ever imagined this to happen, and I’ve imagined this a lot.”

“Well, no need to imagine any more,” Combeferre nudges his shoulder before standing up. “Now, let’s go tell our friends that our grave miscommunication errors have all been sorted.” 

Courfeyrac lets Combeferre pull him upright. “Deal. Just...one more kiss.”

Combeferre is more than happy to oblige.


End file.
